1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved exercising apparatus for restraining the feet during sit-ups and like exercises. More specifically, an elongated member on which the user sits engages the top surface of a cross bar member having a pair of foot holding means in a manner such that user's own weight prevents the cross bar member from lifting during sit-ups or similar exercises. In one embodiment, an exercise mat is incorporated and in all cases the apparatus can be easily dissassembled making it readily portable and compact for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known exercising devices which are designed to secure or restrain a user's feet during sit-ups. A large portion of those devices are designed to be secured to the bottom margin of a door. For examples of that type of device, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,510 and 4,212,458. Often times, however, there are no conveniently located doors on which such a device could be secured. Additionally, there are times when groups of people desire to perform exercises together. This is frequently the case with gym classes and sports teams. Few if any rooms are provided with a sufficient number of available doors to accomodate a large number of door mounted foot holding devices.
Devices which do not require door support are also known. For examples of those devices, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,905,019; 1,953,857 and 2,759,730. While those devices provide the advantage of being totally self containing, each of those devices is relatively large in size, cumbersome to move and requires substantial storage space. Of those patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,019 is the most compact and easiest to store. That device, however, still does not provide sufficient portability to make it suitable for many uses.